Last Page (oneshoot)
by AdeJung
Summary: Maaf GS Hoseok. min yoongi X jung hoseok, sope, yoonseok, hopega, sobi, suga, j hope


Warning! Typo bertebaran. Cast milik tuhan YME, keluarga, agency dan fansnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sad love, life, family

Gs Hoseok,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok pov

Aku membencinya, itulah yang selalu kubisikkan dalam hatiku hampir sepanjang kebersamaan kami. Meskipun menikahinya, aku tak pernah benar-benar menyerahkan hatiku padanya. Menikah karena paksaan orangtua, membuatku membenci suamiku sendiri- yoongi,min yoongi.

Walaupun menikah terpaksa, aku tak pernah menunjukkan sikap benciku. Meskipun membencinya, setiap hari aku melayaninya sebagaimana tugas istri. Aku terpaksa melakukan semuanya karena aku tak punya pilihan lain. Beberapa kali muncul keinginan meninggalkannya tapi aku tak punya kemampuan finansial dan dukungan siapapun. Kedua orangtuaku sangat menyayangi yoongi oppa karena menurut mereka, yoongi oppa adalah sosok suami sempurna untuk putri satu-satunya mereka.

Ketika menikah, aku menjadi istri yang teramat manja. Kulakukan segala hal sesuka hatiku. Yoongi oppa juga memanjakanku sedemikian rupa. Aku tak pernah benar-benar menjalani tugasku sebagai seorang istri. Aku selalu bergantung padanya karena aku menganggap hal itu sudah seharusnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku telah menyerahkan hidupku padanya sehingga tugasnyalah membuatku bahagia dengan menuruti semua keinginanku.

Di rumah kami, akulah ratunya. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani melawan. Jika ada sedikit saja masalah, aku selalu menyalahkan yoongi. Aku tak suka handuknya yang basah yang diletakkan di tempat tidur, aku sebal melihat ia meletakkan sendok sisa mengaduk susu di atas meja dan meninggalkan bekas lengket, aku benci ketika ia memakai komputerku meskipun hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Aku marah kalau ia menggantung bajunya di kapstock bajuku, aku juga marah kalau ia memakai pasta gigi tanpa memencetnya dengan rapi, aku marah kalau ia menghubungiku hingga berkali-kali ketika aku sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku.

Tadinya aku memilih untuk tidak punya anak. Meskipun tidak bekerja, tapi aku tak mau mengurus anak. Awalnya dia mendukung dan akupun ber-KB dengan pil. Tapi rupanya ia menyembunyikan keinginannya.

sampai suatu hari aku lupa minum pil KB dan meskipun ia tahu ia membiarkannya. Akupun hamil dan baru menyadarinya setelah lebih dari empat bulan, dokterpun menolak menggugurkannya.

Itulah kemarahanku terbesar padanya. Kemarahan semakin bertambah ketika aku mengandung sepasang anak kembar dan harus mengalami kelahiran yang sulit. Aku memaksanya melakukan tindakan vasektomi agar aku tidak hamil lagi. Dengan patuh ia melakukan semua keinginanku karena aku mengancam akan meninggalkannya bersama kedua anak kami.

Waktu berlalu hingga anak-anak berulang tahun yang ke-delapan. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aku bangun paling akhir. Yoongi oppa dan anak-anak sudah menungguku di meja makan. Seperti biasa, dialah yang menyediakan sarapan pagi dan mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah.

Hari itu, ia mengingatkan kalau ada peringatan ulang tahun ibuku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa mempedulikan kata-katanya yang mengingatkan peristiwa tahun sebelumnya, saat itu aku memilih ke mal dan tidak hadir di acara ibu. Yaah, karena merasa terjebak dengan perkawinanku, aku juga membenci kedua orangtuaku.

Sebelum ke kantor, biasanya yoongi oppa hanya mencium pipiku dan diikuti anak-anak. Tetapi hari itu, ia juga memelukku sehingga anak-anak menggoda nya dengan ribut. Aku berusaha mengelak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Meskipun akhirnya ikut tersenyum bersama anak-anak. Ia kembali mencium hingga beberapa kali di depan pintu, seakan-akan berat untuk pergi.

Ketika mereka pergi, akupun memutuskan untuk ke salon. Menghabiskan waktu ke salon adalah hobiku. Aku tiba di salon langgananku beberapa jam kemudian. Di salon aku bertemu salah satu temanku sekaligus orang yang tidak kusukai. Kami mengobrol dengan asyik termasuk saling memamerkan kegiatan kami. Tiba waktunya aku harus membayar tagihan salon, namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari bahwa dompetku tertinggal di rumah. Meskipun merogoh tasku hingga bagian terdalam aku tak menemukannya di dalam tas. Sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga dompetku tak bisa kutemukan aku menelepon yoongi dan bertanya.

"Maaf sayang, kemarin jimin meminta uang jajan dan aku tak punya uang kecil maka kuambil dari dompetmu. Aku lupa menaruhnya kembali ke tasmu, kalau tidak salah aku letakkan di atas meja kerjaku." Katanya menjelaskan dengan lembut.

Dengan marah, aku mengomelinya dengan kasar. Kututup telepon tanpa menunggunya selesai bicara. Tak lama kemudian, handphoneku kembali berbunyi dan meski masih kesal, akupun mengangkatnya dengan setengah membentak. "Apalagi??" ucapku kesal

"Sayang, aku pulang sekarang, aku akan ambil dompet dan mengantarnya padamu. Sayang sekarang ada dimana?" tanyanya cepat . Aku menyebut nama salonku dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya lagi, aku kembali menutup telepon.

Aku berbicara dengan kasir dan mengatakan bahwa yoongi akan datang membayarkan tagihanku. Jinnie eonni selaku pemilik salon yang notabennya sahabatku sebenarnya sudah membolehkanku pergi dan mengatakan aku bisa membayarnya nanti kalau aku kembali lagi. Tapi rasa malu karena musuhku juga ikut mendengarku ketinggalan dompet membuatku gengsi untuk berhutang dulu.

Hujan turun ketika aku melihat keluar dan berharap mobil yoongi segera sampai. Menit berlalu menjadi jam, aku semakin tidak sabar sehingga mulai menghubungi ponsel nya . Tak ada jawaban meskipun sudah berkali-kali kutelepon. Padahal biasanya hanya dua kali berdering teleponku sudah diangkatnya. Aku mulai merasa tidak enak dan marah.

Teleponku diangkat setelah beberapa kali mencoba. Ketika suara bentakanku belum lagi keluar, terdengar suara asing menjawab telepon yoongi oppa. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum suara lelaki asing itu memperkenalkan diri,

"selamat siang, nyonya. Apakah nyonya istri tuan Min Yoongi?" kujawab pertanyaan itu segera. Lelaki asing itu ternyata seorang polisi, ia memberitahu bahwa yoongi oppa mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini ia sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit kepolisian.

Saat itu aku hanya terdiam dan hanya menjawab terima kasih. Ketika telepon ditutup, aku berjongkok dengan bingung. Tanganku menggenggam erat ponsel yang kupegang dan beberapa pegawai salon mendekatiku dengan sigap bertanya ada apa hingga wajahku menjadi pucat seputih kertas.

Entah bagaimana akhirnya aku sampai di rumah sakit. Entah bagaimana juga tahu-tahu seluruh keluarga hadir di sana menyusulku. Aku yang hanya diam seribu bahasa menunggu yoongi oppa di depan ruang gawat darurat.

Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena selama ini dialah yang melakukan segalanya untukku. Ketika akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa jam, tepat ketika pukul tujuh malam pas, terdengar seorang dokter keluar dan menyampaikan berita itu. Yoongi oppa telah tiada.

Ia pergi bukan karena kecelakaan itu sendiri, serangan stroke-lah yang menyebabkan kematiannya. Selesai mendengar kenyataan itu, aku malah sibuk menguatkan kedua orangtuaku dan orangtuanya yang shock. Sama sekali tak ada airmata setetespun keluar di kedua mataku. Aku sibuk menenangkan ayah ibu dan mertuaku. Anak-anak yang terpukul memelukku dengan erat tetapi kesedihan mereka sama sekali tak mampu membuatku menangis.

Ketika jenazah dibawa ke rumah dan aku duduk di hadapannya, aku termangu menatap wajah itu. Kusadari baru kali inilah aku benar-benar menatap wajahnya yang tampak tertidur pulas. Kudekati wajahnya dan kupandangi dengan seksama. Saat itulah dadaku menjadi sesak teringat apa yang telah ia berikan padaku selama sepuluh tahun kebersamaan kami. Kusentuh perlahan wajahnya yang telah dingin dan kusadari inilah kali pertama kali aku menyentuh wajahnya yang dulu selalu dihiasi senyum hangat. Airmata merebak dimataku, mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku terkesiap berusaha mengusap agar airmata tak menghalangi tatapan terakhirku padanya, aku ingin mengingat semua bagian wajahnya agar kenangan manis tentang yoongi oppa tak berakhir begitu saja.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, airmataku semakin deras membanjiri kedua pipiku. Peringatan dari pendeta yang mengatur prosesi pemakaman tidak mampu membuatku berhenti menangis. Aku berusaha menahannya, tapi dadaku sesak mengingat apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya terakhir kali kami berbicara.

Aku teringat betapa aku tak pernah memperhatikan kesehatannya. Aku hampir tak pernah mengatur makannya. Padahal ia selalu mengatur apa yang kumakan. Ia memperhatikan vitamin dan obat yang harus kukonsumsi terutama ketika mengandung dan setelah melahirkan. Ia tak pernah absen mengingatkanku makan teratur, bahkan terkadang menyuapiku kalau aku sedang malas makan. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang ia makan karena aku tak pernah bertanya. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang ia sukai dan tidak disukai. Hampir seluruh keluarga tahu bahwa suamiku adalah penggemar mie instant dan kopi kental. Dadaku sesak mendengarnya, karena aku tahu ia mungkin terpaksa makan mie instant karena aku hampir tak pernah memasak untuknya. Aku hanya memasak untuk anak-anak dan diriku sendiri. Aku tak perduli dia sudah makan atau belum ketika pulang kerja. Ia bisa makan masakanku hanya kalau bersisa. Iapun pulang larut malam setiap hari karena dari kantor cukup jauh dari rumah. Aku tak pernah mau menanggapi permintaannya untuk pindah lebih dekat ke kantornya karena tak mau jauh-jauh dari tempat tinggal teman-temanku.

Saat pemakaman, aku tak mampu menahan diri lagi. Aku pingsan ketika melihat tubuhnya hilang bersamaan onggokan tanah yang menimbun. Aku tak tahu apapun sampai terbangun di tempat tidur besarku. Aku terbangun dengan rasa sesal memenuhi rongga dadaku. Keluarga besarku membujukku dengan sia-sia karena mereka tak pernah tahu mengapa aku begitu terluka kehilangan dirinya.

Hari-hari yang kujalani setelah kepergiannya bukanlah kebebasan seperti yang selama ini kuinginkan tetapi aku malah terjebak di dalam keinginan untuk bersamanya. Di hari-hari awal kepergiannya, aku duduk termangu memandangi piring kosong. Ayah, Ibu dan ibu mertuaku membujukku makan. Tetapi yang kuingat hanyalah saat yoongi oppa membujukku makan kalau aku sedang mengambek dulu. Ketika aku lupa membawa handuk saat mandi, aku berteriak memanggilnya seperti biasa dan ketika malah ibuku yang datang, aku berjongkok menangis di dalam kamar mandi berharap ia yang datang. Kebiasaanku yang meneleponnya setiap kali aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu di rumah, membuat teman kerjanya kebingungan menjawab teleponku. Setiap malam aku menunggunya di kamar tidur dan berharap esok pagi aku terbangun dengan sosoknya di sebelahku.

Dulu aku begitu kesal kalau tidur mendengar suara dengkurannya, tapi sekarang aku bahkan sering terbangun karena rindu mendengarnya kembali. Dulu aku kesal karena ia sering berantakan di kamar tidur kami, tetapi kini aku merasa kamar tidur kami terasa kosong dan hampa. Dulu aku begitu kesal jika ia melakukan pekerjaan dan meninggalkannya di laptopku tanpa me-log out, sekarang aku memandangi komputer, mengusap tuts-tutsnya berharap bekas jari-jarinya masih tertinggal di sana. Dulu aku paling tidak suka ia membuat kopi tanpa alas piring di meja, sekarang bekasnya yang tersisa di sarapan pagi terakhirnyapun tidak mau kuhapus. Remote televisi yang biasa disembunyikannya, sekarang dengan mudah kutemukan meski aku berharap bisa mengganti kehilangannya dengan kehilangan remote.

Semua kebodohan itu kulakukan karena aku baru menyadari bahwa dia mencintaiku dan aku sudah terkena panah cintanya.

Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri, aku marah karena semua kelihatan normal meskipun ia sudah tidak ada. Aku marah karena baju-bajunya masih di sana meninggalkan baunya yang membuatku rindu. Aku marah karena tak bisa menghentikan semua penyesalanku. Aku marah karena tak ada lagi yang membujukku agar tenang, tak ada lagi yang mengingatkanku beribadah meskipun kini kulakukan dengan ikhlas. Aku beribadah karena aku ingin meminta maaf, meminta maaf pada yang maha esa karena menyia-nyiakan suami yang dianugerahi padaku, meminta ampun karena telah menjadi istri yang tidak baik pada suami yang begitu sempurna.karna berdoalah yang mampu menghapus dukaku sedikit demi sedikit. Cintanya padaku ditunjukkannya dengan begitu banyak perhatian dari keluarga untukku dan anak-anak. Teman-temanku yang selama ini kubela-belain, hampir tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidung mereka setelah kepergian yoongi oppa.

Empat puluh hari setelah kematiannya, keluarga mengingatkanku untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ada dua anak yang menungguku dan harus kuhidupi. Kembali rasa bingung merasukiku. Selama ini aku tahu beres dan tak pernah bekerja. Semua dilakukan yoongi oppa. Berapa besar pendapatannya selama ini aku tak pernah peduli, yang kupedulikan hanya jumlah rupiah yang ia transfer ke rekeningku untuk kupakai untuk keperluan pribadi dan setiap bulan uang itu hampir tak pernah bersisa.

Dari kantor tempatnya bekerja, aku memperoleh gaji terakhir beserta kompensasi bonusnya. Ketika melihatnya aku terdiam tak menyangka, ternyata seluruh gajinya ditransfer ke rekeningku selama ini. Padahal aku tak pernah sedikitpun menggunakan untuk keperluan rumah tangga. Entah darimana ia memperoleh uang lain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan rumah tangga karena aku tak pernah bertanya sekalipun soal itu.Yang aku tahu sekarang aku harus bekerja atau anak-anakku takkan bisa hidup karena jumlah gaji terakhir dan kompensasi bonusnya takkan cukup untuk menghidupi kami bertiga. Tapi bekerja di mana? Aku hampir tak pernah punya pengalaman sama sekali. Semuanya selalu diatur oleh dia.

Kebingunganku terjawab beberapa waktu kemudian. Ayahku datang bersama seorang notaris. Ia membawa banyak sekali dokumen. Lalu notaris memberikan sebuah surat. Surat pernyataan suami bahwa ia mewariskan seluruh kekayaannya padaku dan anak-anak, ia menyertai ibunya dalam surat tersebut tapi yang membuatku tak mampu berkata apapun adalah isi suratnya untukku.

Istriku Min Hoseok tersayang,

Maaf karena harus meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu, sayang. maaf karena harus membuatmu bertanggung jawab mengurus segalanya sendiri. Maaf karena aku tak bisa memberimu cinta dan kasih sayang lagi. tuhan memberiku waktu yang terlalu singkat karena mencintaimu dan anak-anak adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan untukmu.

Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin mendampingi mu selamanya. Tetapi aku tak mau kalian kehilangan kasih sayangku begitu saja. Selama ini aku telah menabung sedikit demi sedikit untuk kehidupan kalian nanti. Aku tak ingin sayang susah setelah aku pergi. Tak banyak yang bisa kuberikan tetapi aku berharap sayang bisa memanfaatkannya untuk membesarkan dan mendidik anak-anak. Lakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka, ya sayang.

Jangan menangis, sayangku yang manja. Lakukan banyak hal untuk membuat hidupmu yang terbuang percuma selama ini. Aku memberi kebebasan padamu untuk mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi yang tak sempat kau lakukan selama ini. Maafkan kalau aku menyusahkanmu dan semoga Tuhan memberimu jodoh yang lebih baik dariku.

Untuk kookie, putri tercintaku. Maafkan karena appa tak bisa mendampingimu. Jadilah istri yang baik seperti eomma dan jimin ksatria pelindungku. Jagalah eomma dan kookie. Jangan jadi anak yang bandel lagi dan selalu ingat dimanapun kalian berada, ayah akan disana melihatnya. Oke, Buddy!

Aku terisak membaca surat itu, ada gambar kartun dengan kacamata yang diberi lidah menjulur khas yoongi oppa kalau ia mengirimkan note.

Notaris memberitahu bahwa selama ini yoongi oppamemiliki beberapa asuransi dan tabungan deposito dari hasil warisan ayah kandungnya. Yoongi oppa membuat beberapa usaha dari hasil deposito tabungan tersebut dan usaha tersebut cukup berhasil meskipun dimanajerin oleh orang-orang kepercayaannya. Aku hanya bisa menangis terharu mengetahui betapa besar cintanya pada kami, sehingga ketika ajal menjemputnya ia tetap membanjiri kami dengan cinta.

Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menikah lagi. Banyaknya lelaki yang hadir tak mampu menghapus sosoknya yang masih begitu hidup di dalam hatiku. Hari demi hari hanya kuabdikan untuk anak-anakku. Ketika orangtuaku dan mertuaku pergi satu persatu meninggalkanku selaman-lamanya, tak satupun meninggalkan kesedihan sedalam kesedihanku saat suamiku pergi.

Kini kedua putra putriku berusia duapuluh tiga tahun. Dua hari lagi putriku menikahi seorang pemuda dari negri paman sam.

Dia bertanya "eomma, aku harus bagaimana nanti setelah menjadi istri, soalnya kookie kan ga bisa masak, ga bisa nyuci, gimana ya ?"

Aku merangkulnya sambil berkata "Cinta sayang, cintailah suamimu, cintailah pilihan hatimu, cintailah apa yang ia miliki dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya. Karena cinta, kau akan belajar menyenangkan hatinya, akan belajar menerima kekurangannya, akan belajar bahwa sebesar apapun persoalan, kalian akan menyelesaikannya atas nama cinta."

dia menatapku, "seperti cinta cinta eomma untuk appa? Cinta itukah yang membuat eomma tetap setia pada appa sampai sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng, "bukan, sayangku. Cintailah suamimu seperti appa mencintai eomma dulu, seperti appa mencintai kalian berdua. eomma setia pada appa karena cinta appa yang begitu besar pada eomma dan kalian berdua."

Aku mungkin tak beruntung karena tak sempat menunjukkan cintaku pada yoongi oppa. Aku menghabiskan sepuluh tahun untuk membencinya, tetapi menghabiskan hampir sepanjang sisa hidupku untuk mencintainya. Aku bebas darinya karena kematian, tapi aku tak pernah bisa bebas dari cintanya yang begitu tulus.

End.

아데 agustus 27, 2017


End file.
